Animals
Were you looking for the Season 4 episode? An episode of Season 2. Plot The Wiggles are at the front porch and talk about how Wags can hear things that we humans can't. They wonder what it would be like to hear like Wags. Wags shushes them as he tries to get back to sleep. Song 1: We're Dancing with Wags the Dog Dorothy recites a poem about being a girl, but likes being a dinosaur instead. Captain Feathersword tells Wags the Dog that humans are more important than animals. Wags the Dog disagrees. So Captain Feathersword and Wags decide to have a race to see who is faster. 1, 2, 3! Off they go! Song 2: Henry The Octopus Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dogs are racing on the sidewalk. Wags finishes first, and Captain follows slowly and panting. Captain acknowledges that dogs can run faster than humans. Wags states that dogs can see better too! Captain doesn’t believe it. Wags says he can see Greg coming, but Captain doesn’t see him. Then Greg arrives; he’s been jogging. Greg tries to tempt the rabbit out of his hat again, this time with a piece of cake. Anthony wonders where his carrot cake is, and he sees Greg with it. While they talk about the piece, the rabbit snatches it out of Greg’s hand! Murray and Jeff look at the clouds. The clouds start forming numbers, which they count. The third cloud grows dark; it looks like rain!! Wags tells Captain that dogs can smell better than humans, and that he can smell pizza. Captain can’t smell anything, and then Anthony arrives, enjoying his slice of pizza. Jeff looks through his telescope and sees a meteor fly by. Song 3: Dorothy The Dinosaur Wags tells Captain that dogs can hear better than humans, and that he can hear two Wiggles coming. Captain can’t hear anything, and then Murray and Jeff arrive! Captain is frustrated: “Oooh! It’s not fair!” Murray is on the floor of Wigglehouse. The others wonder what he’s doing. Murray says he’s wondering what it would be like to be a snake. The other Wiggles join in and there’s camera footage from a snake’s point of view. Then the Wiggles all turn back to normal, with their clothes all tattered. Anthony remarks that if he were a snake he’d put the refrigerator door handle near the floor so he could get at the food. Song 4: Here Comes A Bear There’s not much left that Captain can say he’s better than Wags at. Wags says dogs are better barkers than humans. Captain is up to the challenge and starts barking. Wags barks in reply, and they start barking at each other! Song 5: Ponies Dorothy tells the Wiggles that she and the mascots don’t think of them as humans. This confuses them. Dorothy clarifies: she doesn’t think of them or Captain Feathersword, who stops barking with Wags), as humans, but as friends! Song 6: The Monkey Dance – Wiggly Concert Credits - They all wave goodbye. Trivia See here. Gallery See here Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999